


Bewitched

by joally



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joally/pseuds/joally
Summary: Sanna is out for revenge but finds more along the way.(SEASON TWO) (FINAN x OC)
Relationships: Finan (The Last Kingdom)/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Bewitched

Sanna swallowed the hard lump that was stuck in her throat as the cart that carried her prison thumped along the white sandy beach. She was afraid. One-eyed Sven Kjartanson had been waiting for the information of Sverri, the slave trader, arriving on the shores with a special slave he had desired to murder for a long time. He thought bringing Sanna along would provoke the slave.

She prayed to the Gods that Uhtred Ragnarson was not among the slaves Sverri brought to the shores, and yet she hoped he was to free her and avenge her. But among everything, she just wanted to see her brother again for she had been so long without him.

They set up a hut with a draped roof and a table of ale and food underneath. Sven slowly walked over to the cage, throwing a piece of stale bread inside which Sanna immediately gnawed at.

"If Uhtred is here, you will have the pleasure of watching me kill him." Sven chuckled.

Sanna ignored the comment and turned her back to him. Her peach dress was ragged and torn. She had not worn anything else since the day she had been sold. Every once in a while, Sven had come bearing a gift or two. Most of them were dresses but her refused to wear anything else. This dress was the one that helped her to remind Sven of the terrible way he had come to have her.

He eventually left the cage when he heard a voice asking for a Jonis. Sanna watched from her position within her cage. The man Sven was speaking to was dressed in a white tunic with red around the back, breast and collar. His hair was smooth and pulled back, his beard groomed exceptionally well for a man who remained on the seas for months. He led Sven over to some tents already built that housed what looked like slaves.

She looked among each man. Every one of them seemed broken. Their clothes were torn and stained with mud and blood. As she looked along the long line of slaves, she saw a man that highly resembled Uhtred. Sanna gulped. Sven started at the top of the line and worked his way down, staring at each for a considerable amount of time. She was hoping Sven would not notice Uhtred at the end. He stopped, turning back to the man on the end in a darkened blue shirt.

Uhtred's hair was thick and greasy and had not been brushed in a long while, his facial hair had begun to grow far longer than she had ever seen, and his skin looked bloodied and cracked. She was surprised he had even made it this far. She couldn't imagine the trauma he and the others had all been through for the lives of slaves were easily taken and did not last long.

Her heart thumped in her chest as the uneasy feeling within the depths of her stomach rose all the way to her throat. Sven glanced over his shoulder to the caged prisoner. Sanna looked to him with an expression that showed absolutely no emotion. She did not want to allow him the satisfaction of finding Uhtred through her reaction. She watched as he turned back and took a step closer. 

"Uhtred Ragnarson." he spoke. "Is that you?"

Sanna thought if he had to ask then he wasn't entirely sure. It had been years since he had seen either Uhtred, Brida or herself. In fact, the day he had gone to collect her from Guthred, he had confessed he only knew who she was because she was the only female prisoner there. But she knew it was too late. 

"Is it?" he asked. Uhtred didn't speak and he looked up to Sverri, the trader. "What do you call this man?"

"He calls himself Osbert ..." Sverri answered. It was confirmed that this slave was Uhtred. He had once told her the story of how he was baptised Osbert, son of Uhtred when he was born as he was the second child of a lord. He had also mentioned how he was baptised a second time as Uhtred, son of Uhtred upon his brother's death. "... but I heard another slave call him lord."

Sanna believed the other slave to be Halig, but he was not in her sight and not in the collection of slaves gathered on the beach. She could only assume he had been killed, been subjected to disease or simply hadn't the strength to carry on.

"It is him." Sven confirmed for himself. "I have waited for this moment." he chuckled. He turned around, pointing to the cage where Sanna sat, her hands wrapped around the bars. "I bought her from Eforwic. Do you remember her?" He moved his attention to Uhtred once again. Sanna sat from her prison, watching. Uhtred lifted his head only slightly to see his sister within the cage. He showed no emotions but Sanna did not believe that he meant to leave her with him. "I bed her every night." he laughed. "Give him a sword." he commanded.

One of his men took a sword from his own sheath and tossed it at the feet of Uhtred. Sven drew his own as Uhtred looked up into the eye of the blonde man. "Sven?" he questioned.

Sven and his men chuckled. "Yes. It is me, Sven the one-eye." he boasted as he held out his arms confidently. "Pick it up."

Uhtred bent down, his hand closing around the hilt of the sword, lifting it up. "He is too weak." another slave from behind said.

"I will kill you." Uhtred rasped.

"Uhtred, I am pleased that you will try." Sven smirked. 

Within a second of Sven's voice fading, Uhtred lunged forward with a grunt. His leg did not support him and gave way, him falling forward to the floor. The men cackled loudly.

"He is too weak!" called out the same raspy voice from earlier as the slave stepped forward to help.

Sanna watched as a man of Sven's immediately grabbed the slave by his collar and slammed his fist into his stomach. This sent the man staggering backwards and falling to the floor in a pile of woven baskets. She gripped the bars tightly, wishing she was able to help. She turned her attention back to Uhtred who had pulled himself up using the sword as help. 

"I will be forever the man who killed the great warrior, Uhtred, and humped his sister." Sven muttered, lifting his sword above his head and ready to strike.

Sanna gasped. Uhtred closed his eyes and gripped the hilt of the sword tightly, ready to depart this world to Valhalla.

Suddenly, horses galloped through the grasses and onto the white sand, thrashing Sverri and Sven's men. Crimson liquid soaked the white grains as metal clashed against metal and hooves slammed into the beach. Sven quickly left his men to deal with the situation as he ran towards the cage he had left unattended. He was not far when, who Sanna believed to be Saxon, men surrounded the caged woman. He stopped and changed his direction towards his horse which he hopped on a left as quickly as he had ever been there, leaving behind his precious Sanna.

Sanna could see her brother, Ragnar, atop one horse and the abbess, Hild, on another. The last she had seen Ragnar was when he had been imprisoned in Winchester. Somehow, Alfred must have allowed him free to find Uhtred and herself. She could not wait to wrap her arms around them and feel the warmth of her brothers again. As men tried to break the lock upon the cage, she watched as Ragnar and Uhtred reunited with one another after so long.

When the lock was finally broken, Sanna did not hold back long enough to say thanks as she immediately rushed into the crowd of soldiers and into the arms of Ragnar and a sobbing Uhtred. Uhtred's lips were cracked, his skin dry and pale. He was covered in dirt and sweat and blood and none of it deterred her. Her arms embraced the two men tightly and lovingly. 

"Sanna." Ragnar whispered.

She looked up at him as Uhtred's head was buried into Ragnar's shoulder. "I'm here, brother." she smiled. She looked up to the slaves around her, watching their reunion.

She was sure she definitely could not see Halig and the thought of a good friend being gone forever brought a sense of sadness and tears to her eyes. No man should be a slave. She noticed the one who had spoken up for Uhtred looking down to her. His face was pale and bloodied also, his dark hair tied backwards but a large clump of it was blowing before his face, a bushy beard hiding his crackled lips. 

"Free them." she called out.

When nobody moved, Ragnar also shouted, "Free them all!"

Chains began being broken and clinking was heard. Sanna held on to her brothers as she watched the same man, now free, pick up the sword Uhtred had once held. She watched as he ran up the grasses to the slave trader, Sverri, and point the sword at him. Sverri slowly turned, the point now hidden at his throat under the beard. Sanna could not understand what the man had gone through, or any of them, but maybe killing the man who started it all would bring them some kind of comfort. Within a second, the silver tip of the sword went through Sverri's throat and through the back of his neck. She watched as he pulled the sword back out and staggered around with a chuckle and a smile on his lips.

Sanna swallowed. If only she could do that to Sven.


End file.
